


Welcome to Italy

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [77]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Annus is a good bestie, Based on: DIY Cheese, Gen, He/it pronouns for Unus, I'm horrible at titles, Jan 29, Memento mori, Other, They/he pronouns for Annus, Unus Annus, because mark said 'hello welcome to italy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Annus recreates Italy for Unus
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Italy

It all started with a simple conversation. They were cuddling on the couch, watching some older movie when out of nowhere Unus said it.   
  
“I wish we could go to Italy,” He’d whispered.   
  
“Huh?” was Annus’s very intelligent reply as they looked down at their lap, where Unus was smiling up at him.    
  
“I said, I wish we could go to Italy” Unus motioned toward the screen, “It seems like a really nice place.”    
  
When they didn’t respond, Unus fell quiet, focusing on the movie until it drifted off to sleep. Annus stroked his hair, contemplative.   
  
  
About 3/4 of the way through the film, Annus was struck with an idea. He carefully shifted Unus’s head out of his lap, turning off the tv before lifting Unus and carrying it to bed. Annus smiled as they tucked their Unus into bed. He turned out the light and exited the shadowy room, Unus’s words echoing in their head,   
  
_ I wish we could go to Italy _ _   
_   
\-----   
  
Several weeks later, Unus walked into Annus’s workshop.    
  
He’d been told to come down when he’d gotten home, but had taken a moment to jump excitedly around the house. Annus had been acting shifty for a while now, holed up in their workshop practically all day, and he was finally going to figure out why. The grin on his face couldn’t have gotten any larger.   
  
It had grown a bit confused and contemplative at the note on the door ‘ _ Your wish has been granted _ ’ that was for sure, but his grin hadn’t disappeared. Without taking more than a moment to ponder the message, Unus had flung the door open and walked into the workshop.   
  
Almost immediately, he’d bumped into something, causing it to stop for a second and look around.. and  _ holy shit _ what was this? 

  
At least half of the room was filled with some bizarre miniature city.  _ I always knew the workshop was vast, but I never realized it was this big.  _ Unus thought in awe as it took in the odd formation of tables, thousands, possibly millions, of tiny buildings, and  _ is that a functioning river? Annus must have done some sort of witchcraft- _   
  
“Finally, you made it!” a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.    
  
“Annus,” he breathed a sigh of relief, “what in the world-” Unus stopped short, realizing where the voice had come from. “Are you  _ in _ the city?!”   
  
“Yep,” came the smug reply, “but it’s not a city.”   
  
_ Huh? _ _   
_ _   
_ “What in the world is it then?” he laughed, peering down the little streets in an attempt to locate Annus.    
  
“It’s a country.” Annus popped up next to Unus, back at his full height. “It’s italy.”   
  
_ wow _   
  
“You replicated _ all of Italy?! _ ” Unus turned toward them in shock.   
  
“As best as I could, yeah.” Annus’s smile was as wide as the sea.    
  
“Why?” Unus said in wonder, looking back over the landscape.    
  
“You said you wished we could go to Italy, so I brought italy to us.” He said simply.    
  
Unus turned toward him again, staring for a few seconds before pulling Annus into a hug. “Thank you,” it said, voice muffled by the fabric of Annus’s shirt, “you didn’t have to do this.”   
  
“It was my pleasure” Annus responded, rubbing small circles on his back.    
  
They stayed like that for a few moments before Unus jerked in realization, pulling away slightly and looking up at Annus, who lifted a questioning brow.    
  
“How have you slept? I mean, this must have taken age-” Unus cut off as Annus’s expression shifted into guilt. “Annus?” it questioned, “You did sleep didn’t you?”    
  
“I wanted to finish before you could come snooping down here, so…” Annus trailed off, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry?” they offered at Unus’s glare.   
  
“You don’t sound very sorry,” Unus frowned, “You need to sleep.”   
  
“Technically, we don-” Annus started.   
  
“I don’t give a crap about technicalities, sleep is good for you,” Unus stated, grabbing Annus’s arm and pulling him out of their workshop. “Honestly, you’d be dead without me,” it muttered, shaking his head.   
  
“But what about Italy?!” Annus protested as he was dragged up the stairs.    
  
“Italy can wait, you’re going to bed mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine Annus giving Unus a tour in a horrible Italian accent after they get their Much Needed Rest™ 
> 
> now I'm going to go get mine.


End file.
